Storm Warning
by K Fire0210
Summary: Cybertron:2.5 million years before the Great War. Stormchaser has been an Autobot enforcement officer since his frame received enough upgrades for the job. The caste system saw to that. He was stationed in Kaon when he began to doubt the High Council. His doubt became truth when he was thrown to the pits of Kaon and left to die. Now he wants revenge. The Decepticons can help him.
1. Chapter 1

"No, I won't do it!" Shouted Stormchaser into his commanding officer's face with obvious fury and disgust at his new orders. "And why is that, sergeant?" Replied the officer with an unspoken threat in his voice and death in his optics. "Why?" Questioned Stormchaser, his frame shaking with rage "These mechs have done nothing wrong, that's why!" "Are you disobeying a direct order from me, Sergeant?" "I suppose I am, Sir" said Stormchaser, somehow making 'sir' sound like 'aft-hole' (a skill he learned years ago). "Well, I see no reason why you _shouldn't,_ sergeant, as these mechs have been caught consuming high-grade Energon at a time after it is allowed. By law, we are able to execute them for dangerous behaviour, so I suggest you draw your blaster and snuff their sparks or you will be arrested for obstruction of justice!" The officer roared. Stormchaser stared into the cold blue optics of the officer and spoke the word that would send him down the path of defiance and rebellion. The path that would dictate the rest of his life. " _No_." He said with the upmost calm. "Fine, arrest them all. Send these lower caste,Kaon scum to the rehabilitation centre and this traitor to the pits. We'll see how long his sense of morality lasts there." The other members of the Autobot enforcement squad grabbed him and used their shock staffs to send him into forced stasis. He didn't resist because he knew they agreed with him.

160 Earth years later-The Pits of Kaon-Gladitorial Arenas:

Stormchaser had been here for short while and had already built a reputation. He fought smart and ended matches quickly. Mechs And Femmes all over Cybertron came to see him fight. Every time he showed how he was a combatant to be feared and every time he showed how his old commander was wrong. His morality was maintained and he only killed if he was forced to. For 160 years he had a routine: wake from recharge, study engineering ( a hobby he picked up when he was forced to repair his own weapons and equipment), train with some other gladiators, possibly fight in the arena then enter recharge. Stormchaser, while not exactly happy with the way his life had gone, was content with this.

This continued for solar cycle after solar cycle up until he fought a mech named Soundwave. At first things were going fine. The usual banter at the start of a match was said and the fight began. Stormchaser immediately went to slash Soundwave's chassis with his electro-claws (a personal modification from when he served the Autobot High Council. All active Autobots were to carry a stun weapon and Stormchaser decided they were too cumbersome and instead installed his into his servos) but he dodged them. Stormchaser immediately came back up and slashed again, this time just barley scratching his opponent's strange visor. Enough power was put behind the attack to force Soundwave back out of melee range. Both gladiators opted to use their blasters. Soundwave drew his wrist mounted laser guns while Stormchaser loaded his neutron assault rifle. Soundwave was quicker. Before he knew it, Stormchaser was pelted by hundreds of stun lasers and forced onto his knees, Soundwave simply continued to walk, slowly, towards him whilst bombarding Stormchaser with laser fire. When he got close enough he drew back his arm and extended a sword. Before the killing blow could be made a powerful voice rang out through the arena " **STOP!"**

Every head present turned to see a large silver mech with red highlights, deep blue optics and a large fusion 'riot' cannon strapped to his arm. This was Megatronus. The mech who was responsible for the recent surge in civil rights movements. The mech who proberbly ran the whole arena through a puppet owner. "Do not offline this mech, Soundwave. It is obvious that he wishes to help change Cybertron just the same as us." Soundwave looked back down at Stormchaser, panting on the floor with a blade to his throat. From what he could see there was nothing special about this mech. Sure, his red optics may be unusual but...oh. Now Soundwave sees what his Lord meant. On this mech's wings and in the centre of his chassis was a faded and scratched automark. This mech is or rather was an autobot. But why was he here? What could he possibly be doing? Unless...no he can't be the mech who stopped a patrol of Autobots from killing a group of drunken revellers. Could he? Every bot said that it was a rouge Autobot who saved those mechs. The sword at Stormchaser's throat vanished back into Soundwave's arm. "Compliment: You fought very well. Advice: Focus more on defensive capabilities" said Soundwave, offering Stormchaser a helping servo up "Uh...Thanks? You too." Replied Stormchaser taking the offered appendage and pulling himself up from the ground. "Come and meet me in my chambers, both of you. We've much to discuss" shouted down Megatronus from the stands.

The gates blocking entrance and exit from the arena battle ground opened and the two mechs walked out of it, with a strange sense of respect emitting from them. Soundwave due to the fact that Stormchaser had gained the attention of Megatronus and Stormchaser due to the fact that he had met some an equal in skill through Soundwave.

A few cycles later-Megatronus' quarters:

"I have heard tales of a rouge Autobot in Kaon, though I never expected to find him here." Megatronus started. "My old commander would have had me butcher a group for enjoying what might have been their only day off for solar cycles, if that's what being an Autobot means then I was never an _Autobot._ " Stormchaser spat out the word like it was poisoned Energon. The silver mech laughed "I like your spirit. Tell me, what is your designation?" Asked Megatronus, his optics showing clear interest in the mech sat across from him. "My sire named me Stormchaser, Sir." he answered. "Oh, come now. There's no need to be formal here, you're among friends" assured Megatronus "Only subordinates call me 'Sir' and I don't believe you yet work for me,do you? In fact that is why you are here." "Oh?" Replied Stormchaser, evidently surprised with this situation. Perhaps he should have known that Megatronus was scouting for recruits to his new movement. Why else would he be in the stand? "Yes, I would like to offer you a position under my employ. You will be highley paid and given a position suitable to your skills, of cource" Spoke the giant gladiator as he reached onto a desk and gave a data pad to Stormchaser. On the data pad was a manifesto of some kind. Goals, rules and even several projects for the future were written down. But they were not what caught Stormchaser's attention. What did was the glowing purple symbol at the top of the data pad. It was a sinister looking face, staring into his very spark and know that Stormchaser was looking around the room he could see the same symbol on Megatronus' chest and on Soundwave's arms. "So, Stormchaser. Will you join myself and Soundwave in our quest to bring justice and equality to Cybertron? Will you draw a weapon and lay down your life in the name of the mechs and femmes of this planet?" Asked Megatronus, full of hope (for either a new recruit or simply because he believed in his dreams that much, Stormchaser couldn't tell).

"Will you become a Decepticon?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cybertron-1.2 Million Earth years until the outbreak of the Great War between the Autobots and the Decepticons:

Stormchaser thought of his choices over the last 1.3 million years and decided that, were he able to go back in time, he wouldn't change a thing. His act of defiance against the Autobots had led him down the path to now. He had met two mechs who had a plan and had found him worthy of providing assistance to them. Looking at the deceptibrands on his wings and in the centre of his chassis, he thought on Megatronus and Soundwave. The three of them had formed a deep bond of trust and friendship over the vorns they had been together in the pits and it was a very strange bond indeed. Megatronus was loud and prone to emotion while Soundwave spoke only when he needed to and was completely stoic. Stormchaser himself was somewhere between the two. He was hard to anger or make happy and only really did openly show an emotion if he was being overwhelmed by it. A strange bond between strange mechs, indeed.

Walking through the streets of central Kaon was a difficult thing to do when you are a (recently freed) famous gladiator. People either looked in fear or in awe and more than once he had signed his name on a data pad for a fan. Today, however, was different. No one was paying him any attention. Not that he minded but he had to wonder why. His thoughts were cut short when he walked straight into anthoer cybertronian. "I am so sorry" apologised Stormchaser as he untangled himself from the other bot. "No, no it's fine I should've been looking where I was going." Replied a female voice. Looking up Stormchase's optics caught sight of the most beautiful femme he had ever seen. She was a flyer, like him, and her armour was a deep red with light purple highlights on her shoulders and knees. Her optics were a brilliant sky blue and her face...her face was perfect. Not any of the scars that everybot in Kaon had. So she was either new to town or _very_ good at defending herself. "Uh...I...I'm Stormchaser" he stammered, his voice dripping with nervousness that he really hoped she didn't notice. "My designation is Windrunner, nice to meet you" she Replied, dusting herself off "wait...Stormchaser? The third member of the triumvirate?" "Um...Yeah, me, Megatronus and Soundwave." He said. Well it was obvious now that she was a fan as only the fans called them that. "Oh my gosh! I'm actually meeting you! This is so exciting!" She spoke, sounding like an Earth school girl talking about their crush. "My name is Windrunner. Wait did I already say that? Either way it doesn't matter cause you're Stormchaser! Oh I've always wanted to meet you! Specifically you!" Now this is interesting. Specifically him? The only reason he could think of someone wanting to just meet him and not Megatronus or Soundwave is because they have a crush as big as the galaxy on him. Well, he might just have a small thing for her too but...to the pits with it he's just gunna ask "so...um...would like to meet up sometime?" He asked, praying to Primus that she says yes. "What, l-like a...date?" She Asked with a look of wide eyed glee on her face. "Yeah I suppose. Tomorrow at sunset we could go out for Energon or see a show." Her face lit up. Her fabulous smile going from audio sensor to audio sensor and her optics opening wider than they already were. "Yesyesyesyesyes!" Shee excitedly answered, jumping on the spot. " Well I guess I'll see you at the old Kaon Oilhouse at sunset then?" With the plan made that went their separate ways to get ready.

The next day-Old Kaon Oilhouse:

Stormchaser and Windrunner were enjoying their time together. Sipping Energon cubes and chatting about life. So far Stormchaser had learned that Windrunner had been living in Iacon but had moved to Kaon to 'get away from the snobs' and to be closer to the arenas, something she very much enjoyed. "And then I said 'no, Soundwave, you can't get a scraplet as a pet because it will eat **us** as well as the other gladiators!' and he just layed on the floor and let off all the curses you can imagine." Windrunner howled with laughter st his retelling of the 'scraplet incident' as it was now called. "I can't believe he thought that would be a good idea!" She barely got out through her laughter. When she calmed she took notice of the time and decided that now would be a good time to head home. It was getting close to being the middle of the night and she wanted to get home before the weird mechs came out. Stormchaser offered to walk her there just in case someone tried anything. "I could proberbly handle it myself but extra servos would be good" she agreed.

A few megacycles later-outside Windrunner's apartment:

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Stormchaser" she said looking up at him. It became apparent to Stormchaser that she only cam up to his shoulders in height. "It was nothing. I've been going to that old place for hundreds of vorns so I knew you'd enjoy it." He Replied with a genuine smile on his face. "Do...do you wanna come in?" "Oh...er...I should proberbly be getting home before the guys start to worry." He said turning to leave. But before he could she grabbed his chest armour and said, with berthroom optics and a grin, "nonsence...I insist" she said before pulling him through the door.

He didn't come back out for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Cybertron-600,000 Earth years before the Great War between the Autobots and the Decepticons

Stormchaser looked down at his sparkling. This little cybertronian was the apex of his love and devotion for Windrunner. After that first night with Windrunner he had told Megatronus and Soundwave about her. About how he wanted nothing more than to be her sparkbonded. They had both been very happy and immediately demanded to meet the femme that had captured his heart. They got along amazingly well. It was a few thousand Earth years later when he popped the question to her and it was then that he had found out about how she had been waiting for him to ask since their first time together. A couple solar cycles later and this tiny,little child was born." How are the two most important mechs in my life?" Asked the voice of his beloved. He turned to meet her optics and replied " I'd say were just fine. How 'bout you?" She giggled and told him she was feeling great and that there was someone waiting to speak to him on the terminal. He left his sparkmate to care for the sparkling and made for the terminal in the next room. On the screen was a one-eyed mech who immediately began speaking when he saw Stormchaser approach. "Greetings, are you the one designated Stormchaser?" He asked with an emotionless voice. "Yes, I am but I don't think I know who you are." Returned Stormchaser the mysterious mech on the screen. "I am known as Shockwave and I wish to offer my services to the decepticon cause." He spoke with an eerie calm to his voice. "Alright, what can you offer? And why come to me to ask to join?" Said Stormchaser with a look of suspicion in his optics. "I can offer a wide array of scientific knowledge to the decepticons. I came to you as the one called Megatronus and the one called Soundwave are too busy to answer. The recruitment centres you have set up are also only for those who wish to fight for the cause while I wish to research for it." He said, again in his strange voice. "Ok, but why join the decepticons?" Questioned Stormchaser. After all, everyone has a reason. "The Autobots made the illogical choice to close my laboratory and seize my experiments. I wish to show them their error by supplying the decepticons with my research in the hope that it will be used to defeat the High Council" well, Stormchaser thought, that's a pretty good reason to me. "Welcome aboard Doctor Shockwave. Our science division is based in the decepticon controlled area of Vos if you wish to report there as soon as possible."

Cybertron-450,000 Earth years till the Great War:

Shockwave was a great boon for the decepticons. He turned the science division into an efficient machine that pumped out new weapon designs constantly. If it came to war then the decepticons would have a immediate advantage over the Autobots. Megatron (Megatronus had made the decision to shorten his name) had gained more followers in Vos and the Iacon Slums. Soundwave has recently bonded with a team of minicons and Stormchaser had been placed in charge of preparing the army. His son, Cloudcover, was just starting his combat training. This meant every time he got home he would show off his moves to Stormchaser and Windrunner until it was time for recharge. There was a knock on the door. Stormchaser went to open it and when he did he got quite the surprise. "Lord Megatron!" In recent times a great many decepticons began to call Megatron 'lord' as a show of respect, Stormchaser included. "Greetings, old friend. It has come to my attention that I have yet to introduce you to Orian so I was hoping I could do so now." He turned to his side, revealing a red and blue mech about a head smaller than Megatron. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything but I wished to ask you some questions, if that's all right?" Asked the mech, Orian, shyly. "No, it's fine come in. My Sparkmate and I will be happy to answer any questions you have." Said Stormchaser leading them inside to the living room. "Oh, we have guests!" Said Windrunner walking in from the next room "It's a good thing Cloudcover is out because he would talk your audio sensors off." She joked before coming to sit next to her husband. "So, what would you like to know?" Asked Stormchaser. "Well, firstly what made you wish to be a decepticon?"

The QnA session with Orian Pax had definitely been enlightening for both sides. Orian had learned more about the decepticons and their philosophy and Stormchaser was able to form an opinion on Pax. He liked him. Orian was a polite and sensible mech so it's obvious people would like him but there was also something...off about him. Stormchaser had a really bad feeling that Orian was going to do _something_ to make the decepticons hate him. Stormchaser just couldn't figure out _what_.

Cybertron-5 earth minutes after the meeting with the High Council-1 earth hour before the Great War begins:

"He did WHAT?!" Shouted Stormchaser. Megatron had just exited the Council chamber and told the assembled decepticons that Orian Pax had swooped in and stolen the glory of being the next prime from him. Of cource, Stormchaser was mad beyond belief. Who did this _Optimus Prime_ think he was! "We shall return to Kaon and inform the other decepticons that we are now at war with the Autobots." Ordered Megatron with a deathly calm to his voice. "Stormchaser, how many soldiers are fit for immediate deployment?" Asked Megatron. "Around 60 million, Sir, with a further 10 million due to finish training in one orbital cycle." Stormchaser informed his Lord. "Good. When we arrive in Kaon prepare them for battle. Soundwave! Begin hacking the Autobot's data base." Ordered Megatron. And with that the current Decepticons High Command and the mechs who came with them made for Kaon.

When he arrived at Kaon, Stormchaser went straight to his home and informed his family. "Cloudcover, you must protect your mother while I am away fighting the Autobots. Windrunner, You must defend our son while I am liberating Cybertron. When Cloudcover comes of age I will petition Lord Megatron to allow us to fight them as a family. I love you both very much." His sparkmate and sparkling immediately set about informing their friends while Stormchaser left to rally the Decepticon army and regroup with Megatron and Soundwave.

"Now that we are officially at war with the Autobots I will need reliable and trusted officers to advise me and assist in leading my army. Soundwave and Stormchaser will serve as my First Lieutenants and the rest of you will report to them or directly to me. Shockwave will serve as my chief science and medical officer. Our newest officer, Starscream, shall lead the seeker armada. Am I understood?" Asked Megatron, handing out officer assignments. "Yes, Lord Megatron!" All the mechs present responded. All of them looked incredibly eager to serve their Lord, even the newest officer. He was a mech named Starscream who seemed loyal enough but Stormchaser had a strong dislike of. He wasn't the only one.


	4. Chapter 4

Cybertron-4 Earth days till the exodus-Decepticon held Iacon:

Stormchaser was reading reports from his special operations squads in the Decepticon forward operations base when it happened. Everything was going normally-Lord Megatron was looking out over Iacon and toward the Autobot star ship known as the Ark, Soundwave was relaying orders to the soldiers on the front line and Starscream had left to hunt down the Autobots who had gotten close to the base's perimeter.

First, a vehicon (one of shockwaves latest inventions, a group of faceless soldiers that were blindly loyal to Megatron) had approached him. Then it gave him the news. "Commander Stormchaser,Sir. We've received reports from the civilian transports being sent to the organic world Dr Shockwave discovered." He said, fidgeting in a way that clearly showed he had some very bad news. "None of them made it off world. When the rescue teams arrived they found that everybot on board was either offline or captured by the enemy. They couldn't find your family, Sir. I'm sorry." If the news affected Stormchaser he didn't externally show it. His mind, however, was full of activity. _Did he just say that? Is this a joke? Why would the Autobots shoot down civilian vessels? Did they take my Bonded and my son or did they escape?_ "Thank you, soldier. You are dismissed." Said Stormchaser with his practised 'uncaring officer' voice. The vehicon turned to leave and Stormchaser thought on the news. With each thought he grew more worried and with each new scenario his anger at the Autobots grew.

Cheering from the entrance forced him to turn and see what could have possibly gotten the troops so excited. Surprise lit up his face as there, being dragged by his arms towards Megatron, was Optimus Prime. Starscream was casually strolling toward Megatron like this accomplishment was an easy feat. "Funny isn't it Megatron? How I so easily defeated the one enemy you couldn't!" Starscream said with his recently adopted cocky attitude. He had gotten it into his head that he could actually lead the decepticons in Megatron's place! "Silence!" Shouted Megatron as he shot Starscream with a low power round from his fusion cannon. Stormchaser would be lying if he said he said he didn't find enjoyment in that. "Optimus... _Prime_. That is what they call you now, isn't it?" Said Megatron, sarcasm dripping from his vocal components. "Megatron, it didn't have to come to this." Returned Optimus, now chained to the floor via an Energon link. "This is what you chose, _Prime_ , when you defied me. All of **this** is **your** doing!" Said Megatron, radiating pure hatred. "Optimus" spoke an Autobot prisoner who was immeadiatly executed by Megatron. "Megatron, Stop!" Begged the prime. "I'll stop when all of you are dead!" Shouted Megatron as he executed another. "This is needless. All we want is to leave!" Spoke Optimus before he was slapped, quite forcefully, by Megatron who began to walk back to his viewing area. "No one leaves without my permission!" Shouted Megatron. "Soundwave, charge the warp cannons. We'll blow their precious Arc off of the face of Cybertron!" Ordered the warlord. "Yes, Lord Megatron." Said Soundwave. "I wasn't asking for permission, Megatron." Said Optimus, lifting himself from the ground.

Megatron began to monologue at the prime while the rest of the Decepticons noticed a **huge** Autobot rise from Cybertron's cold floor. "Megatron, look out!" Warned Soundwave but he was too late. A giant fist smashed down on Megatron. Repeatedly. When it rose back up it left the dumbstruck Decepticons staring at Optimus. "Leave. **Now!** " Threatened the Autobot leader as the giant prepared to crush the base. "Decepticons!" Called Starscream "Megatron has perished, betrayed by his foolish pride. The fact that Soundwave and Stormchaser have been unable to so much as vent without Megatron's permission shows that they can not take the role of leader! Therefore, I am your master now!" Announced that annoying spawn of a glitch, Starscream. "My first order...return to Kaon."

And with that every decepticon in the Forward operations base left. Except for Stormchaser and Soundwave, who could only stare at their friend's recently offlined frame for a moment longer. There leader was dead. What were they to do? Why, figure out a way to bring him back from the Allspark.

Cybertron-Kaon-2.5 Earth days till the exodus:

They were disguised in Soundwave's lab in Kaon. Soundwave as a 'boom box' (whatever that was) and Stormchaser layed among the many corpses around the room. When he questioned Soundwave about them he'd been assured that none of them were there when he joined the Iacon invasion force. Two vehicons entered the room. "What is this place?" Asked one with a sense of dread in his voice. "Soundwave's old lab. Just throw your trash anywhere, he doesn't care." An image of Starscream appeared on the television above the door. "Oh, he's starting, we'd better get back." They both left the room.

Soundwave transformed back into his robot mode and Stormchaser stood up. "Did one of those guys sit on you?" Asked Stormchaser with a chuckle. "Affirmative." Replied Soundwave as he supplied power to the Energon links and reattached Megatron's arms. It's honestly a miracle that vehicons are stupid enough to not notice the very much dead Megatron being held in the centre of the room. "Rumble eject, commence operation:brain-module fusion." Rumble smashed his way through the vents and found Megatron's head which was in the vents for some reason. How'd it get there? No one knows. "Here ya go, Soundwave!" He called as one of the claws Soundwave was using to rebuild Megatron took the head from him and slowly put it onto the body. "Commence Energon transfusion." Said Soundwave as Megatron began to online his optics once again.

"Where...am I?" Questioned Megatron. "Inside my lab in the gladiatorial arenas." Answered Soundwave. "Where is Starscream?" Asked Megatron. "Up here, your Lordship." Said Stormchaser pointing to the screen above the door. "Decepticons, a new age is upon us! Gone are the failures of Megatron!" Said Starscream. Megatron shouted in anger and broke out of his bonds. "Gather Shockwave and the other loyalists, I have a speech of my own to give!" Ordered Megatron. "As you command, Lord Megatron." Responded Soundwave as Megatron left to confront Starscream and his backers. Both Stormchaser and Soundwave contacted all the Megatron loyalists that hadn't been arrested by Starscream.

"Now that Megatron has returned we may bring our focus to our next objective." Informed Soundwave. Stormchaser looked confused. They hadn't discussed another goal. "What next objective?" He asked. "Discovering where the Autobots are keeping Windrunner and Cloudcover. I have identified several potential areas." Replied Soundwave. "What? Where?" Asked Stormchaser with uncontrollable excitement and worry in his voice and in his optics. "The two most likely places are the Autobot headquarters in Iacon and aboard the Ark. If you plan to mount a rescue then you will have to assemble a team. Both places will be heavily guarded." Informed Soundwave. "Alright, Alright. I'll go do that. Inform me when Megatron orders another push on Iacon." Said Stormchaser. "Affirmative." Replied Soundwave as he turned to type something on his terminal.

Stormchaser has some recruitment to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Cybertron-1 Earth Day before the exodus:

Stormchaser had assembled his team of Decepticon specialists in record time. His first recruit and second in command was a beast of a mech named Groundpound. His armour was mainly dark blue with green highlights around his helm and deceptibrands. His favoured weapon was the X-14 Scrap Maker. A weapon that was so large it was only available to big frames. His medic was a doctor named Knock-Out. He was incredibly vain and self squeamish but a good surgeon. His scout was a femme named Black Arachnia. Apparently she used to be an Autobot so she knows her way around the Autobot HQ. The last member of his team was a tech expert named Firewall. She was a highly skilled hacker and brought a swarm of C.L.U.T.C.H drones to the mission.

They slaughtered their way through the Autobot compound. It was filled with basic Autotroopers and almost all of them were new recruits. Stormchaser assumed the Autobot officers and veteran Autotroopers were all guarding the Arc. The jail cells had been filled with Decepticon prisoners but Windrunner and Cloudcover weren't there. That only left the Arc and he wasn't getting in there without suffering serious casualties.

Before he could make any decisions his commlink came to life and the voice of Megatron spoke in his ear. "Stormchaser, Starscream's forces are being overrun at Shockwave's laboratory! Take what troops you can and provide support!" Stormchaser gave an Affirmative and took Groundpound and Black Arachnia with him to the lab. He ordered Firewall and Knock-Out back to Megatron's position at the newly constructed Nemesis to tend to the wounded and assist in fighting off the Autobots. It didn't take long for the three decepticons to get to Shockwave's lab. When Stormchaser received his orders he thought for sure that his communications system was malfunctioning when he heard 'Starscream's forces' as he thought for sure that he would have been offlined by Megatron but apparently had learned his place after a severe beating.

Groundpound and Black Archnia moved to engage the Autobots at the front of the lab while Stormchaser headed inside get Shockwave out. "Shockwave, come on we have to leave!" Called Stormchaser when he entered the main area. "Not yet, I must destroy the data on these terminals before the Autobots can take it." Responded Shockwave. "Fine, but don't take long!" Said Stormchaser. It took the better part of a mega-cycle to get it done. "Now we can leave. Allow me to open a space bridge to the launch area for the Nemesis." Informed Shockwave, opening the bridge. It was at that moment that two Autobots made an appearance, firing their blasters at the two cons. One was a small, blue, two-wheeler femme and the other was a red, scout frame, grounder.

They both made for the portal with Stormchaser and Shockwave giving chase. Shockwave used his arm cannon (something he obtained when his arm was lost after a failed experiment) in attempt to harm the feeing Autobots. Stormchaser entered jet mode and flew in front of the two bots, exiting the portal and waiting for them on the other end. The Autobots escaped the bridge just as it imploded, knocking all the cybertronians around it away. Stormchaser was thrown of an edge by the blast and just barely avoided going splat by transforming into his flight mode. When he arrived back at the launch area for the Nemesis he found no Autobots around. _Well, that's just prime, isn't it?_ He thought _Shockwave is most likely dead_ _ **and**_ _the Autobots escaped. Could today get any worse?_

The space around Cybertron-The nemesis' bridge-10 Earth minutes after the exodus:

The Arc and The Nemesis we're blasting away at each other while rocketing toward an unstable space bridge that hopefully led to a planet rich with Energon. Megatron looked out of the window and at the Arc. "This is the best the Autobots have? They've put all their hopes on a glorified cargo hauler!" He said, sounding very disappointed. "Soundwave, report to the tow-cables. You will lead the first boarding party." He continued. "Yes, Lord Megatron." Returned Soundwave, bowing and most likly heading to the armoury to gear up. "Stormchaser, you are a master engineer, correct?" asked Megatron. "I'd like to think so, Sir." answered Stormchaser, pride in his voice. "Good. Due to the constructicons' unfortunate demises, the Nemesis is in need of a new head engineer. As of this moment you will fill that role. Make sure the Nemesis remains stable." Ordered Megatron. "Of cource, my liege." Said Stormchaser as he left for the engineering bay. He had a feeling this was going to be a difficult job.

Earth-3 years since Megatron departed to find an ultimate weapon-The Nemesis:

A lot has happened since the Great Exodus from Cybertron. The Autobots who survived the boarding of the Arc were scattered among the stars by its space bridge. One team of Autobots, led by Optimus Prime himself, had managed to make it to a planet Called 'Earth'. The Decepticons who survived the Nemesis going through the Portal had made it their mission to destroy this team of Autobots. Megatron took to the stars 3 years ago in search of a weapon to destroy the Autobots and finally end the war. In his absence, Starscream had taken command of the Nemesis. His reasoning for it was oddly logical for him. Soundwave couldn't lead as he had taken a vow of silence after Rumble was killed and Stormchaser couldn't lead because he already had a lot on his mind. The main thing being attempting to find his Sparkbonded and Sparkling.

Stormchaser was giving the weekly engineering report when they received word that a group of Vehicons had captured the Autobot Cliffjumper. Starscream was less than thrilled when he found out that they had blown up a huge Energon deposit in the process."That Energon is useless to us now!" He said with a contained rage. The elavator behind them rose up revealing Cliffjumper being dragged before the two officers. "Hey fellas, its been a while." He was able to cough out "so...where's your master?" He asked with curiosity. "Nevermind him! I am my own master!" Yelled Starscream, lifting his claws to strike a death blow to the prisoner. He was intercepted by Stormchaser. "Starscream, wait!" Shouted Stormchaser "this Autobot could prove useful to us." He Informed. "Oh? And why is that?" Asked Starscream, yanking his servo out of Stormchaser's grip. "We have a live Autobot right in front of us. We can question him, learn where their base is located!" Said Stormchaser, staring into Cliffjumper's wide optics "he would also make for a fine 'welcome back' present for our Lord when he returns." Spoke Stormchaser with a vicious smirk on his lips.

For the first time in a long time Cliffjumper felt truly scared of what was to come next.


	6. Chapter 6

Earth-1 year since Megatron returned to the Nemesis:

Many things had transpired since Megatron had come back to the Nemesis. Firstly, Megatron's 'ultimate weapon' was Dark Energon. The blood of Unicron. Most everyone aboard thought it was a horrible idea to have it on the Nemesis. Megatron planned to send it through a space bridge to Cybertron to revive all the dead warriors there. Cliffjumper was being held in the brig and was tortured for information everyday. Starscream came up with the plan to send a decepticon shapeshifter named Makeshift to the Autobots disguised as Cliffjumper so that he could feed the cons insider information. Megatron was killed by the Spacebridge expoloading and was later revived by himself while he was in an Autobots mind. That was a weird day. Optimus Prime joined the decepticons as Orian Pax after his memory was wiped when he defeated Unicron. That was a weirder week.

Many other strange things happened alongside those events but Stormchaser had chosen blocked most of them from his processor. Now, the Autobots and Decepticons were fighting to gain control of relics from Iacon's hall of records. Stormchaser and a team of vehicons had been sent to some damp field on an island the locals called 'Great Britain'. Stormchaser couldn't see what was so great about it. The device they were searching for was supposedly able to bend the fabric of reality. Of cource, the Autobots had shown up and a fight ensued.

"Do **NOT** allow the Auobot to get their servos on that relic!" Ordered Stormchaser to his Vehicon squadron as they opened fire on the gathered Autobots. From what he could see, the Autobots that had come for the relic were Optimus himself, a large green mech, Cliffjumper (actually Makeshift in disguise) and that blue femme who proberbly killed Shockwave on Cybertron. He hadn't bothered learning her designation. The fighting was fierce and all of his drones were dead leaving only him. Unfortunately, the strange circular relic had been destroyed by a stray blaster bolt. The relic let out a weird purple space bridge when it smashed on the ground.

"Surrender now and no harm will come to you." Demanded Optimus, glaring at Stormchaser while his lackeys prepared to offline him. Well, except for Makeshift. He was on his commlink, proberbly getting Soundwave to open a bridge for Stormchaser's escape. "No, I don't think so, Optimus. Perhaps another time, though!" Said Stormchaser as he slowly backed up. Then Soundwave's space bridge opened. On top of the strange purple one. This wasn't good. The Autobots turned to run while Stormchaser, leaking energon from a deep wound sustained in the battle, was sucked into the space/time/reality...whatever it was bridge! The blue femme decided to go after him. She was shouting something like "We can't let him get away!" And "He knows how to get to Megatron!"

The last thing he saw was the blue Autobot jumping into the bridge after him before his optics darkened and he entered into stasis.

Unknown Place-Unknown Time:

When Stormchaser came online again he was sat, leaning against a building in a human city. Definitely not the open field he was in before. Even worse, the blue Autobot had her blaster pointed directly at his faceplate and they were completely surrounded by primitive human law enforcement robots and officers. "Alright Autobot, what's your next move gunna be?" Asked Stormchaser as he clutched his open wound and moved to sit in a more comfortable position. "Be quiet, Decepticon. You're under arrest." Said the Autobot through clenched denta. "I seriously doubt that. I'm leaking way too much energon to survive any longer than a couple of hours. You should just shoot me, it would be best for both of us." Said Stormchaser, truthfully believing that he would die here unable to see his family or his old comrades again. "Why would that be for the best?" Asked the Autobot, lowering her gun ever so slightly. "Well, I'll be dead. That means you won't have to waste your ever dwindling resources on keeping me online for no reason ,because we both know that I won't tell you anything, and I won't have to wait to bleed out." She looked shocked that he would demand that she execute him.

"Freeze, both of you!" Shouted a voice with the power of a commander but the inexperience of a recruit. The Autobot and Stormchaser both took a look at the new arrivals. A team of Autobots had gathered around them. Some looking very so. The blue bot showed her servos and retracted her blaster before saying "I'm an Autobot, don't worry!" "Oh yeah? Prove it!" Said the small yellow and black bot. The femme showed her shoulder and the automark on it. The unknown Autobots visibly relaxed a little. "What about him?" Asked their apparent leader, referring to Stormchaser. Apparently, he had missed the glowing, purple deceptibrands on Stormchaser's wings and chest. "He is one of the worst decepticons out there!" Informed the femme, turning to glare at the dying form of Stormchaser. "Now, that's a little unfair. I'd say I'm one of the best decepticons out there, I mean I'm the reason Cliffjumper is still alive!" Gloated Stormchaser as he coughed up some energon. "What!?" Shouted everybot present. "What do you mean?" Asked the femme. "Starscream was gunna execute the poor bastard before I stepped in to stop him!" Laughed the broken decepticon, clearly going delirious from loss of energon.

He passed out soon after. Completely unaware that the new Autobots were questioning the blue femme on how, exactly, had Stormchaser come into contact with Cliffjumper.

Unknown Place-Unknown Time:

Stormchaser woke up on a medical berth with the Autobot medic Ratchet (or his lookalike) stood over him sealing his wounds. "So, am I under arrest?" Tiredly asked Stormchaser as he struggled to keep his optics functional. "Till the Elite Guard arrives you'll be our problem, kid." Said the medic in a very grumpy voice. "Kid? Did you just call me Kid? Do you know how old I am?" Asked Stormchaser, a little offended. "Can't be any older than me and I'm thousands of years old." Informed the Medic. "HAHAHAHA! You...your serious aren't you? You're so young!" Laughed the decepticon. "Oh yeah? And how old are you?" Questioned the ratchet lookalike. "At least 4 million years old. No idea how long that is in Cybertronian." Said the decepticon as he layed his helm back on the berth while the Medic glitched.

1 hour later:

The blue femme came to see him. "So...Decepticon. I have some really bad news. For both of us." She said. "Oh, joy. Did they arrest you as well?" Stormchaser said sarcastically. "Thankfully no. We're in an...alternate dimension." She said, unaware of the wounded (but still very dangerous) mech's reaction. "...What?" He asked, looking absolutely terrified "No. No that can't be right. No I-I can't be in another dimension, not when I still need to find them!" He said, fluid leaking from his optics.

Of all the possible reactions she was expecting, Arcee wasn't expecting him to completely breakdown.


	7. Chapter 7

Unknown Place (assumed Autobot base)-Unknown Time:

"Who do you need to find?" Asked the blue femme, wondering what kind of bots could cause a _decepticon commander_ to care about them so much. "My Sparkmate and my Sparkling, that's who!" Shouted Stormchaser, filed with anger "the same people aboard one of the _civilian ships_ that you Autonot scum shot down!" He continued, getting in the Autobot's face. She gained a surprised look on her faceplate as she responded "what? Autobots don't kill innocents! And you're Sparkbonded?" "I shouldn't blame you. You proberbly weren't Informed of that operation." Said the mech, much calmer than before. An awkward silence followed. Looking back on the event, neither of the two could figure out why that was. "Have you told these Autobots anything yet?" Asked Stormchaser, breaking the silence. "Nothing but our designations." She Informed. "And yours is?" Said Stormchaser after thinking that it would be good information to have. "I'm Arcee and I already know who you are, Stormchaser."

"Well, we should proberbly have a chat with the Bots here. See if they'll release me, seeing as how I haven't committed any crimes here." Said Stormchaser as he stood up from the medical berth. The two of them walked toward the command bridge, Stormchaser being a good few inches in front of Arcee. Obvious Autobot paranoia. The door opened and every optic in the room turned to face them. "So..." Said Stormchaser, clapping his servos together "I think everyone here wants some answers, right?" He smiled. "I thought that was obvious. Why don't we start with introductions? I'm Optimus Prime and this is my team. We fix space bridges." The blue and red leader said as gestured to the Bots behind him. The two dimension hoppers almost crashed. "Is...is that a joke? The great Optimus Prime is a maintenance bot!?" Laughed the only con in the room. Arcee looked horrified and dearly hoped that it was ,indeed, a joke. The faces of the Autobots of this dimension were of confusion and annoyance. It wasn't a joke.

"Well, alright then! Let's play twenty questions!" Said the eager decepticon, clearly hoping for more comedy at the Autobot's expense. "What was that purple space bridge you both tumbled out of?" Asked the large green Autobot. "That is what happens when a space bridge opens on top of _another_ space bridge that was created by a brocken relic. Next question, please?" Answered Stormchaser.

Autobot Ship-Detroit-9:54 AM:

Both parties learned plenty of information about the other through the questions asked. The repair Bots had learned that the Great War was still going on, Optimus was the leader of **all** Autobots and he has personal ties to Megatron. They were both terrified and amazed by these facts. Stormchaser and Arcee learned that the war ended in an Autobot victory (one of them was happy about that), Megatron was still alive and trying to reignite the revolution on Cybertron (one of them was happy about that) and they were currently in the human city of Detroit in the year 2105 (meh). Stormchaser was freed from Autobot custody (due to the fact that he doesn't even exist here) as long as an Autobot was with him at all times. He could proberbly kill whoever was guarding him if he wanted to so he didn't really see the point in that.

Storchaser and Arcee were already trying to figure out a way back home. They hadn't made any progress yet. Arcee had secretly sworn to herself that she would find the Decepticon's sparkling and Sparkmate in the hopes of showing them that an Autobot victory would be best for them.

She'd said that out loud just before recharge. She thought Stormchaser was asleep when she did. She was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Autobot Ship-Detroit:

Three Earth days. It had been three Earth days since Stormchaser and Arcee had landed in this strange alternate world and they had yet to find anything that could take them back to their own reality. Stormchaser had decided to give the Autobots here a chance instead of immediately hating them as they had done nothing to irk him in anyway yet. The same courtesy did not extend to Arcee. Ever since Stormchaser had overheard her plan to turn his family he had been plotting a way to stop her. He sent her glares every time she walked past him and it took all his willpower to not wrap his servos around her neck and squeeze when they were working together to find a way home.

New Center Park, Detroit- Three days since trans-dimensional travel:

The Autobots they were staying with (who it turns out were basically team Prime if they were all born years later than what they actually were) had gone out to fight the local decepticons. This time Stormchaser decided to follow them so that he could release some built up stress by beating someone into the fight was going down in the middle of some human park and it was obvious that the Autobots were losing. Badly. This universe's Bumblebee and Bulkhead were out cold on the floor while Optimus and a ninja named Prowl were quickly being overrun. Stormchaser wasted no time and immediately began to shoot at a decepticon who held a vague resemblance to Starscream. "Who dares fire upon me!?" He screeched, revolving around to glare at his assailant. "Why are you shooting at me, you idiot!?" Demanded the decepticon with an accusatory glare. "Cause I don't have anything else to do till I can get back home." Casually answered Stormchaser as he retracted his assault riffle, activated his electro-claws and entered a battle possession.

The Starscream look-a-like lunged toward him with a grunt of annoyance. Stormchaser sidestepped out of his path and slashed at his side then proceeded to cut at his back and wings. Starscream cried in pain and whipped around before unleashing a flurry of punches in an attempt to harm the strange Autobot supporting Decepticon. The first hit had caught him off guard and he stumbled back. It did not happen again. The second hit was blocked, the third was dodged and the fourth was countered with blow that cracked the look-a-like's optic and forced him to the ground. "Now for the others." Said Stormchaser, turning to pick a new target.

One of the decepticons was large and focused on Prime while the other was outmanoeuvring Prowl by way of flight and seemed to have a really bad personality disorder. He could tell that neither of them were Megatron. That meant he either didn't exist here (not very likely) or had decided to remain at home for this one. After about a minute of weighing his options, Stormchaser moved to assist the Prime.

Stormchaser sneaked up to the side of the heavy frame con (an easy thing to do when he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings) and sunk his claws into it. The result was instant and deeply satisfying to Stormchaser. The brute screamed in agony as thousands and thousands of volts of electricity was fed into his systems through a leaking wound. It pushed the Prime away and turned to face him. "You're gunna pay for that!" It shouted before attempting to crush Stormchaser who jumped back before it could. "Make me." He said as he stood up straight and charged at the heavy. It tried to bat him aside but he had been expecting this. He flipped over the large fist and landed behind the bot before climbing onto his back. He began to cut at the armour on the large mech's neck. It swung its arms around, trying to get him off but found it couldn't do so. "This looks important." Said Stormchaser with a sadistic glee in his voice as he electrocuted a large red wire under the armoured neck. The mech became silent and fell forward. Stormchaser left his position on its back and turned to look at the last combatant.

"This isn't good. We must escape, now!" Called the flyer as Prowl attempted to strike him once again. Then his face changed. It **CHANGED**. What the actual frag!? The new face called out "No! We must keep fighting!" before it changed again. "I agree! This is so much fun!" It called out before descending into a fit of mad laughter. The face changed again, back to the original this time. "There is no possible way we can win. We must get both ourself and our comrades back to base and inform Megatron of this!"

He transformed into a jet and flew toward the two downed cons somehow both picking them up with and balancing them on his wings. Stormchaser looked toward Optimus and Prowl. "Thanks for the assist, Stormchaser. They were really doing some damage before you showed up." Said Optimus, grateful that his team had survived another battle. "No problem, Prime. I needed the workout." Replied Stormchaser as the three still active mechs picked up the still forms of Bumblebee and Bulkhead (with some difficulty on Bulkhead's part. "I am curious. Why did Ratchet let you leave the ship?" Asked Prowl as he hefted the yellow bot over his shoulder. "He didn't, I snuck out when no one was watching." Informed Stormchaser as he and Optimus both took one of Bulkhead's arms and carried him toward a space bridge portal that would take them back to the ship. "What?" Yelled both Optimus and Prowl at the same time. "You've probably made him really mad by doing that." Warned Optimus, worry clear in his faceplate, optics and voice. "Why? He's just an old medic." Stormchaser spoke with a smile on his lips. Today had been good for him. "Because when Ratchet gets angry, no one is safe. No one." Ominously Informed Prowl.

Stormchaser gained a look of worry and gulped. If angry Ratchet scared someone as stoic as Prowl then just how bad is it?


	9. Chapter 9

Autobot Ship-Detroit-One hour after combat with local Decepticons:

"You left without asking permission!?" Shouted Ratchet as Stormchaser entered the ship with Optimus, Prowl and the unconscious forms of Bumblebee and Bulkhead. "I did, yes." Responded Stormchaser, setting down the small yellow mech he was carrying onto a medical berth. He looked up at Ratchet and continued "Is that a problem?" Ratchet looked furious. "YES, it is,in fact, a huge problem! Any number of bad things could have happened out there!" Lectured the medic. Before Stormchaser could inform him of how nothing bad could have happened due to Stormchaser being a professional special operations soldier, Optimus decided to intervene "Hey now, Ratchet, if he hadn't snuck out then we would all be offline by now!" Prowl spoke up next "Indeed, if not for Stormchaser's skill in combat then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." The words of the two seemed to calm Ratchet as he took notice of Bumblebee and Bulkhead lying on the berths.

The three mechs were quickly ushered out of the room so that Ratchet could concentrate on repairing them. Well, until a human named 'Sari' arrived to assist. Stormchaser had no idea how one of the primitive fleshlings could help but maybe she was extremely knowledgeable on cybertronian biology. The flyer decided to pay his currently most despised Autobot a visit. She would proberbly need to know that the Megatron of this universe now knew of their presence.

Autobot Ship-Detroit-One Week Later:

Stormchaser had spent the last seven days attempting to find a way back to his own universe and so far he had come close but not as close as he liked for all the time he had put into this research. It was incredibly lucky that the relic that brought the Con and the Bot here had traveled through its own space/time/dimensional bridge. Most of the effort was figuring out a way to repair the damn thing because after that was done it was simply a matter of walking through another double portal bridge. "Have you figured it out yet?" Questioned Arcee, watching the chief engineer of the Nemesis studying the pieces of the relic. "If I had do you honestly think that I would still be staring at it?" Stormchaser replied, perhaps a bit too hostile in his tone. "Well, sorry if I want to get back home soon." Said Arcee as she glared at the back of Stormchaser's helm for around five minutes egocentric exiting the room. Stormchaser opted to ignore the femme for the rest of the evening. He would only speak to her if he had discovered a way to return home, at which point he could put his _other_ plan into action.

It took several hours for Stormchaser to finally make that last bit of progress and fix the machine that had taken him and the ever so irritating Arcee to this universe. A thought crossed Stormchaser's processor at that tchet moment. Should he inform Arcee so that they could both return? Or should he simply leave now while no one was looking? _No ,_ he thought, _I won't be able to use my next plan if she doesn't come with._ He stood and walked out of the room, heading toward the 'social' area that he usually avoided. "Hey, Autobots!" He called into it "I fixed the relic!" Ratchet made a noise that vaguely sounded like the word 'good' and Arcee had a faint, yet relived, smile on her faceplate and the rest looked slightly disappointed that they would be leaving soon. Optimus had asked them to give the Autobots here combat training so that they could better fight off their decepticons.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get you guys out of here!" Announced Bumblebee in his usual chipper voice. Oh, how Stormchaser wished he could rip the yellow bot's vocal components out! His voice was extremely annoying to the Decepticon joint SIC. "It won't be that easy." Informed Stormchaser "We'll have to do it at the spot the original portal opened. That means we are likely to be ambushed by Megatron or one of his stupid goons." He continued with slight aggravation at the fact that the Decepticons here had allowed the Autobots to become more intelligent than them.

Detroit-Twenty Minutes Later:

Ratchet was left to man the Space Bridge while everyone else left to either return to their home universe or provide cover for the ones who were. Stormchaser places the relic on the ground and fired his neutron assault riffle at it until that familier purple bridge portal. Optimus opened his commlink and ordered "Open the bridge on these coordinates." Almost immediately, the second portal opened on top of the walked through the bridge and was (hopefully) back in their original universe when the local Decepticons showed up. _Perfect_ thought Stormchaser as a smirk formed on his lips. "Lord Megatron, Sir!" He called up to a gray decepticon who held a resemblance to his own leader. The mech looked at him. "What do you want, traitor?" Spoke the Megatron of this world with a practiced calm. "To make amends!" Shouted back Stormchaser as he pulled out a glass gas grenade that he had fabricated just last night. "Stay out of the gas if you want to survive!" He advised before throwing the grenade toward the Autobots and jumping through the bridge.

Unknown Place-Unknown Time:

When he exited the portal, Stormchaser was directly behind Arcee. "I've contacted Optimum. My Optimus. They are unable to get a lock on my position so there bridging somewhere close and driving the rest of the way." Before she could say anything else she felt most of her systems lock as hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity surged through her. Just enough to stun her for a couple of hours. She collapsed to the floor and Stormchaser stood over her, hate filled optics glaring at her and electric-clawed servo held ready to provide another shock if needed.

"I overheard how you were going to try and convince my family to turn on me. Did you think I was just going to let you if I hadn't? I've been searching for them for thousands of Earth years and found _nothing_ so if you honestly expect me to think that _you_ could ,well, you'd be wrong."

He equipped his blaster in his free servo and pointed the barrel right between Arcee's optics. "Goodbye, Autobrat!"


	10. Chapter 10

Unknown Time-Unknown Place:

Before Stormchaser could end the stunned Autobot in front of him he fell under a barrage of laser fire. Sprinting toward the nearest cover, he tried to get a look at which Autobots had come to rescue Arcee. It was all of them (excluding the medic, obviously). _Yeah, that would be how today ends_ he thought as he attempted to contact Soundwave and the Nemesis. "This is commander Stormchaser to the Nemesis, does anyone hear me?" He shouted over the blaster fire. "I read you, Sir. What do you need?" Came the unmistakable voice of a drone on the other side. "I need a bridge right now!" He Yelled back, not bothering to ask why it hadn't questioned him on where he had been for the past month or so. "I...um...I don't know how to." The drone Responded to him. "What's your designation?" Asked Stormchaser as he, once again, shouted over the Autobots trying to kill him. "ST-3V3, Sir." It answered. "Well, ST-3V3, go find someone who **CAN**!" Stormchaser ordered. He received no response and assumed that it had left to do so.

Stormchaser moved his attention back to the fight. Now that he could better tactically analyse the situation he realised that the shots coming near him were of a suppressive nature. _Hang on. Only three Autobots and Makeshift are up there. Where's the other one?_ Stormchaser didn't have to wait for an answer as a large green mass smashed into him from his left flank. In his haste to escape he had failed to realise that the one known as Bulkhead had moved to hit him from the side. Literally. "Now we got ya, decepticreep!" Bulkhead Said as dragged Stormchaser back onto his pedes and slapped a pair cuffs around his wrists. He was brought over to Optimus, no doubt for an interrogation. "What have you done to Arcee?" The Prime Asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "She's only stunned. She'll be up again in a couple of hours." Stormchaser answered, seeing no reason to lie about that. "So...what're you gunna do to me, Orian?" _Proberbly through me in a cell somewhere._ "You will be kept in a cell at our base. And please do not call me Orian. My designation is Optimus." _Knew it._ "Whatever you say, Pax." Stormchaser said while secretly giving Makeshift the sign of 'a space bridge will open over there and I need to be there when it does'. "I'll make sure this slagger don't go no where." Spoke Makeshift with Cliffjumper's voice as he came closer to Stormchaser and deliberately moved his arm into a position that would allow the Decepticon joint SIC to take him as a shield.

A bridge opened by the rocks Stormchaser was using as cover and, with a smirk, he grabbed Makeshift and held him in front of his chassis. The Autobots raised their blasters once again. Stormchaser began to move slowly toward the portal with the intent to bring Makeshift with him. "Release Cliffjumper and surrender, Stormchaser. No harm will come to you if you do." Ordered Optimus. An order that Stormchaser didn't even bother giving a response to. Inch by inch he drew closer to the space bridge.

Just before he made the first step into it, Stormchaser spoke "I hope you didn't want this Bot back, Pax, 'cause he belongs to Lord Megatron now!" Before diving through with Makeshift in servo.

Unknown Time (presumed about one hour after noon due to the sun's position at previous location)-The Nemesis:

When the two Mach's came tumbling through the portal they were met by Megatron, Soundwave and a drone one could guess to be ST-3V3. "Greetings, my Lord" began Stormchaser as Soundwave's tentacles unlocked his shackles "as you can see, I have returned and with some...strange news." Megatron's optics were lit with interest and one of his optic-brows was arched. "I would presume so given that you have not been seen by any Decepticon for over one Earth month." Said Megatron, gesturing for the officers to walk with him. "Well...not technically, Sir."

2:47 pm-The Nemesis:

After Stormchaser finished his story about the alternate universe he had ventured to, Megatron had immediately given the order to try and replicate the accident so that he could invade this other world. It wouldn't happen for a long time. "It is quite fortunate that the Autobots found you" Said Megatron to the shock of all present on the bridge "without their timely appearance we would not be privy to all the information that Makeshift has ,no doubt, secured." Stormchaser turned to look at Makeshift. "How did the Autobots spot Arcee's signal, anyway? I thought the radiation from the bridge we came over with would have hid it for a while." He questioned. "It was actually one of the Autobots' human pets. In my time at their command centre I have found that some humans may not be as pathetic and useless as we first thought. I actually was going to petition our master on allowing one or two officers to scout out some humans who could prove useful to us." Informed Makeshift, turning to face the warlord with pleading optics. "You have been spending far too much time around the Autobots if you are thinking like that, Makeshift!" Laughed Megatron in a mocking tone "but everytime those fleshbags get involved with a confrontation between us and the Autobots they always tip the balance in favour of our enemy." Megatron adopted his thoughtful, planning something face. "Yes. We could use Decepticon aligned humans to give us an advantage in battle. I approve. Stormchaser, report to the medbay for a health checkup and inform Knockout that you and he will be searching for humans who will serve our purpose for the remainder of the week."


	11. Chapter 11

The Nemesis-Medbay-5:00pm:

"Well, you seem to be perfectly functional. No internal or external injuries to speak of." Began Knock-Out as he looked over his notes on a data pad "however, there does seem to be some discrepancies in your processor." He said. Stormchaser raised one of his optic brows "What discrepancies?" He asked with worried curiosity. Was he unfit for duty? "The glaring one is the fact that you have obviously been distracted by something since you have returned to us. So spill, what is going on in that helm of yours?" Questioned the medic, turning to face the spec-ops commander with a cheeky smile on his face. "I fail to see how my personal issues are your problem, doctor." Said Stormchaser in a voice that screamed 'don't get involved or else'. "Actually as the Chief Medical Officer on this ship it _is_ my problem because if you have a problem that is stopping you from working properly then I have to solve it." Replied the red mech in a smug tone. "You don't need to worry about it. I can handle things myself." Informed Stormchaser, standing up off of the medical berth he was sat on. He began to walk toward the door. "Suit yourself then, but don't come running to me if you need help." Said Knock-Out. Stormchaser opened the door and turned to look back at the CMO. "You need to come see Soundwave with me." He Informed. "What? Why?" Asked Knock-Out in a scared (though he will never admit it) voice. "Lord Megatron has given you and I the honour of being the first Decepticons to have permanent human partners. Soundwave is searching for suitable candidates."

The Nemesis-Command Bridge-5:15pm:

After explaining the situation to Knock-Out, the two mechs made their way to the Command Bridge of the Nemesis. Soundwave had used very precise search algorithms and boundaries to find the perfect humans for the Decepticons. Now the question was who would make for good first recruits? Obviously, Stormchaser wanted someone who he could talk machines and warfare with. They must also be someone he can actually tolerate. Knock-Out wanted an automobile enthusiast (street racer) who would be fun to hang out with. Two humans were found to be perfect by Soundwave.

The first was a male human named Andrew 'Apex' Greenfield. He is a former British army combat engineer who was given a dishonourable discharge around four or so years ago. The reason given was that he 'murdered' an innocent man who just so happened to be waving a live gun in his face. Since then he has been in prison for petty crime. He was very recently let out and currently lives in the city of Leeds, in the English county of Yorkshire.

The other was a female human named Jenny 'Outlaw' Greenfield. As she is Andrew's half-sibling she gets into just as much trouble as he does. Though instead of theft and assault she receives tickets and jail time for illegal racing. When she was a teenager she was much worse than how she is now and only cleaned up her act because of college. After all, she's far more likely to be shot at for racing in Boston than in Leeds. She is currently studying at MIT and has a healthy relationship with her brother.

"I think these will do just fine. Don't you agree, Stormchaser?" Said Knock-Out, looking up from the data Soundwave had given them. "Yes. Yes, they'll do nicely." Agreed the addressed mech who was having another look over the two humans. He turned to meet Knock-Out's optics. "We'll make our move tomorrow. For now, I need an Earth alt mode if I'm going to get anywhere near a human city." Knock-Out took this as an unaddressed invitation and dragged Stormchaser back to the medbay to help him pick something out.

"You do know I'm going to get rid of it when it's no longer needed...right?" Asked Stormchaser. "Well yes, but I have been looking forward to the day you or Lord Megatron would finally choose a local vehicle. So please, let me have this." Pleaded Knock-Out. "Fine, but I pick what I want. You only make suggestions."

one and a bit hours later:

It had taken forever to pick something but Stormchaser finally settled on a human alt mode. Knock-Out was overjoyed that it had happened. In the end, Stormchaser had chosen the Eurofighter Typhoon. A modern jet with good combat capabilities that could blend in with the military planes of the nation he would be going to.

Both mechs agreed tomorrow was going to be a long day and an early recharge would be needed. Stormchaser said his goodbye to Knock-Out and returned to his own quarters to further study both his new 'partner' and his new alternate mode before dropping himself into deep recharge.

The Nemesis-Space Bridge Room-11:40am-The Next Day:

Soundwave has already sent Knock-Out to find his human before Stormchaser arrived. Stormchaser was quick to follow and found himself on a human airbase. Transforming into his new alt mode, he positioned himself as naturally as possible so that the humans on the outside of the hanger he was in didn't get suspicious. Now his holoform had to do some work.

Stormchaser had carefully built his holoform last night so that it would blend in perfectly. It was a male human that stood at about five foot and ten inches tall. It wore black leather boots, blue, baggy jeans and a purple t-shirt under a black leather jacket that had the Decepticon symbol on its back and the flag of the UK on both shoulders. The flag was designed to change depending on what country the holoform was in. Quietly, he snuck out of the base and made for the nearby city. He hoped that it was the one Andrew lived in.

 _Where did the info packet say this guy hung out at again?_ Thought Stormchaser as he walked through the streets of Leeds. _The Leeds Arena? No. The market? No. The Trinity Shopping Centre? Maybe. Proberbly._

He began to look for signs that would point him in the right direction. When he did find Trinity he had been waiting for something much smaller. The place was huge and packed with people! How was he going to find anyone here!? He decided to mix with the crowd while keeping Greenfield's face in his mind. He scammed the crowd for what must have been hours when, just before he was going to try somewhere new, he saw his target walk in and go to the restaurant area.

 _Time for phase two_ thought Stormchaser as a triumphant smile found itself on his holoform's lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Trinity Shopping Centre-Leeds-The UK-10:57am:

Stormchaser's comm unit sprung to life before he got the chance to continue forward. "Stormchaser, Knock-Out has returned to the Nemesis with his new human. He will be accompanying myself, Soundwave and Starscream on a mission to Cybertron as will you when you return. The drone known as ST-3V3 will take of your human until we are finished. Oh, and Stormchaser? Bring our Autobot guest with you." Came Megatron's voice. Stormchaser sent an affirmative back and set off to catch up to his objective.

The human was sat in small coffee shop and seemed to be reviewing something on his primitive handheld computer. Stormchaser had his holoform sit at a booth across from Greenfield and made it look busy on a laptop that he quickly added to it (it was incredibly lucky that none of the humans in the place noticed a laptop just poof into exixstance). He began to hack into the target's phone. _Hello._ Stormchaser sent via text. _I have something to discuss with you Corporal Andrew Greenfield._ The look of suspicion on the man's face almost made Stormchaser laugh. _**Who is this?**_ Was the reply. _You don't need to know that yet. What you do need to know is that my boss is offering you a job._ Again, the human gave the message a critical look. **_Ok. What kind of job?_** _The kind that will bring you a steady income with almost no chance of any more jail time._ _ **I need specifics.**_ _You will work as an...advisor of sorts. Sometimes you will join a few of our operatives in the field._ _ **...Who is this? Are you a terror organisation? Because if you are I swear that I will find you and shut down your whole operation.**_ _No. We are not a "terror" organisation. We seek to unite this world under an ordered and incorruptible government. If you want more information then sneak into hanger 4 at the airbase near the city. I'll be waiting._ Stormchaser watched as the human finished his drink and left.

After finding a good place to shut down his holoform without bringing suspicion to himself, Stormchaser waited. He waited and waited and waited. Then the door on the far side of the hanger opened and in walked Andrew Greenfield. He was obviously expecting to see another human around as he immediately tensed and was obviously ready to fight his way out. "Welcome! I've been waiting for you, corporal." Called out Stormchaser (still disguised). "Who's in here?" Shouted Andrew. "The person you were speaking with on your phone." Informed Stormchaser "Now, I need your word that you will tell no one and I mean **no one** about what happens here today." Greenfield somehow looked even more nervous now. "...Ok. I give my word. Now, please tell me what's happening." He demanded after a pause. "I am here to offer a job. Did you forget already?" Stormchaser said in a tone that made it obvious that he was mocking the human. An offended look made their way onto the man's face. "No, I remember but where are you? Why am I in this hanger?" He questioned. "Well, since I have your word I _suppose_ I can let you in on a little secret." Before Andrew could reply, Stormchaser transformed. The human simply looked up at him with an amazed yet terrified expression. "So, wanna work with some giant robots that can change form?"

The Nemesis-Space Bridge Room-1:27pm:

"Now, I have to go on a mission with the rest of high command but ST-3V3 and your sister here will keep you company till then. ST? Brief them on their roles and our enemy while I am away." Said Stormchaser as he left the bridge and made for the brig. "Hello Cliffy! How are you?" The dented and scratched Autobot simply groaned in pain. "Good! Come on, me and you are off to see the other Autobots! Won't that be fun?"

Cybertron-The Omega-Lock- a half hour later:

Stormchaser shoved the almost dead mech onto his knees beside Megatron and relished in the confused looks and whispers the Autobots had. "Hope we're not late, milord." Said Stormchaser in a casual voice. "No, you are both right on time. Now, Optimus, The Omega-Keys for the safe return of your pets and what ever is left of your warrior." Offered Megatron. "But Cliff is right here! How are there two!?" Asked Bulkhead with confusion in his voice. "It's because I am not Cliffjumper!" Reviewed Makeshift as he walked over to the other decepticons with an Omega-Key in servo and an evil smile on his now original faceplate. "You have done well, Makeshift." Congratulated Megatron "And since we no longer have need for our prisoner, Stormchaser?" He continued while looking over at the recent arrivals. "With pleasure, my Lord." Said Stormchaser as he stared into Arcee's wide optics. He brought his rifle to bare on Cliffjumper's helm and fired.

Oh, how he enjoyed Arcee's pained scream.

The mission ended about ten minutes later. The decepticons were given the Omega-Keys,a part of Earth was Cyberformed, the Omega-Lock was destroyed and the Autobots took Cliffjumper's corpse. The other decepticons were stressing over how Cybertron was never going to be restored now when Megatron (Now with only one arm) laughed. "They can run but they can now never run 'home'!"

The Nemesis/Darkmount-5 minuets later:

Stormchaser and Soundwave stood next to Megatron as he gave a speech to motivate the _large_ armada of drones being led by Starscream. "Our opportunity to revive Cybertron has been lost, due to the treachery of Optimus Prime! But from our fortress of New Kaon, we will instead seize control of this world!" He turned to look at the troops.

 **"Decepticons! Transform and Rise Up!"**


	13. Chapter 13

Darkmount Throne Room-2 days after the destruction of the Autobot base:

"...And that is why you should never switch out normal energon for dark energon as a power supply." Finished Stormchaser to the human man on his shoulder. He had just been telling him the story of how Megatron had accidentally revived Trypticon about a year ago. "You mean, everyone on board the Nemesis was frozen and would have stayed that way if the Autobots hadn't entered the ship to steal a database? Woah." Said Andrew with a bewildered look on his face. The reason the two were currently in the throne room was because Stormchaser had decided to give Andrew and Jenny a tour of the new fortress since they had both been confined to the Nemesis until recently. "So what would have happened if the Autobots hadn't arrived?" Asked Jenny. "Well, I assume that we wouldn't have met and I would still be frozen in the engineering bay." Answered Stormchaser.

Coming in just behind them was Knock-Out. He had not originally been apart of the tour due to him being 'extremely busy repairing the drones damaged in the assault on the Autobots' but had joined in on the last five minutes. He told them that Megatron had summoned him for a mission and that he needed to go to the same location anyway.

"How may I serve you, Lord Megatron?" Knock-Out Said as he dropped to one knee and place a servo in front of his spark chamber. "Assemble a team and disembark for Cybertron." Stormchaser began to pay attention when he heard that. "Hunting the Autobots remains paramount but we must not squander the opportunity to recover any Iacon relics lost in the chaos. For all we know, Optimus Prime is out there." Continued Megatron, looking out at the smoke covered horizon " _planning to do the same._ " Knock-Out acknowledged his orders and stood up to leave when Stormchaser called out "Lord Megatron! May I have Permission to accompany Knock-Out?"

Megatron seemed to think for a minute. "For what purpose?" He questioned. "To provide long range scouting capabilities, Sir. For anything that might not have been at the Omega-Lock." Megatron, again, looked thoughtful. "Granted but you had best return with something useful." Megatron Said. Taking the threat seriously (as anyone should) Stormchaser called for ST-3V3. Somehow, that done had become the human caretaker.

Cybertron-Omega-Lock-2 hours later:

The group of Decepticons emerged from the space bridge portal. The drones that had been brought along immediately set to work looking for relics. "So, what are you looking for?" Curiosly Asked Knock-Out. "Don't worry KO. You'll know when you see me next." Answered Stormchaser as he transformed into jet mode and shot off into the distance.

He had been flying for about two cycles (two hours and about forty minutes) when he spotted his first stop. The Decepticon civilian ships that would have been sent to colonise Earth if the _Autobots_ hadn't shot them down. He transformed and landed at the brocken glass of the command bridge's viewpoint. Slowly, he entered and began to look for a terminal that still worked. Miraculously, he found one. He read through the list of mechs and femmes aboard the ships and his spark lightened with joy as he saw that neither Windrunner nor Cloudcover were on them. "They were never on board? They were never on board! Oh, thank Primus!" He Yelled as he pushed away from the computer and began to think on where they could have been. His processor almost instantaneously brought up a picture of their old house in Kaon.

Cybertron-Kaon-14 minutes later:

The jet flew through Kaon's streets as it made for its old home. When he found the block it was on he stopped, transformed and drew his blaster rifle. Better safe than sorry in close quarter spaces like this. He crept up to his front door and lightly knocked. After around thirty seconds the door slid open and revealed his Sparkmate, brandishing a buzz saw, and his Sparkling, wielding a small pistol. When each bot realised who they were looking at the weapons all either retracted or were dropped to the floor. A large group hug and lots of crying was done after as they all tried to calm themselves. "Oh, your really here! We've missed you so much! Why did you take so long?" Windrunner managed to choke out through her tears and laughs of pure happiness. "I'm so, so sorry I left you here!" Stormchaser apologiesed "We all thought the Autobots had captured you and took you to the ark. Our only way of returning here was also destroyed by the enemy." He managed to say back.

"Hellooooooo? You there, SC?" Came the voice of the medic on the radio. Stormchaser was somehow able to pry himself off of his loved ones to respond. "What is it Knock-Out?" He asked. "Me and the clean-up crew are planning to head back to Darkmount. You gunna be much longer?" Came the response. Stormchaser looked over at his family and smiled. "Have Soundwave leave it open. I'll be right behind you." Stormchaser Informed before deactivating his Commlink. "So, do you want get off the dead planet?" He asked. "Frag, yeah! I can't wait to smash some Autobot filth!" Came the overexcited reply from his son. As Stormchaser's optics fell upon his boy he noticed something. "Your frame! Your frame is strong enough for you to get your deceptibrands! We can make you a _**real**_ Decepticon warrior now!"

Darkmount-Stormchaser's quarters-exactly 4 hours later:

Stormchaser had just finished explaining the events of the past ten million or so years (most of which was spent in stasis) and was trying to figure out a way to let Megatron know that his family had made their return. He decided to just wing it. That usually works.

Darkmount-Throne Room:

Stormchaser walked into the throne room with his family trailing behind, just out of sight. "Well, Stormchaser? Did you find anything useful?" Asked Megatron with a smirk. "Actually, Sir? Yes. If you will permit me to reintroduce you to a brilliant archivist and an eager soldier." Said Stormchaser as he dramatically moved to reveal his long lost love and their sparkling. Megatron looked very surprised. "Windrunner? Cloudcover? I suppose this is simply the day for resurrections, wouldn't you agree, Shockwave?" He said, looking over at Said mech. "Indeed, my liege." Agreed Shockwave in his emotionless voice before turning to look at Stormchaser "It is good to see that you yet live, Stormchaser. I had feared that you may have perished when my lab was raided." Stormchaser nodded in acknowledgment.

"My Lord, Cloudcover's frame has become strong enough to have deceptibrands. I believe he is ready for the oath." Informed Stormchaser. "Really? Well then, boy, step closer." Ordered Megatron in a kind voice. Not many knew it but Megatron was actually great with sparklings. Cloudcover did as asked. "Repeat after me: I, Cloudcover, do swearmy sparkand honourto the service of Lord Megatron _._ "

"I, Cloudcover, do swear my spark and honour to the service of Lord Megatron."

"Champion of the pit and true ruler of Cybertron."

"Champion of the pit and true ruler of Cybertron."

"As Primus is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond."

"As Primus is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond."

"Even to my Lord, as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms."

"Even to my Lord, as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms."

"All hail the Decepticons, the true children of Cybertron!"

"All hail the Decepticons, the true children of Cybertron!"

As the last words of the oath left Cloudcover's mouth, Soundwave used three of his tentacles to place glowing purple deceptibrands in the same places as his father. Cloudcover's pride filled optics looked up into Megatron's own.

"Arise, fellow Decepticon, you are among friends."

Author's note:

I am so very sorry that this chapter is so late! I haven't been feeling too good the past week and some of my family have been up to visit. I can guarantee that my regular schedule of a Chapter every Saturday (greenwich mean time). Again, sorry for the long wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Darkmount-a few hours after Cloudcover's oath:

Stormchaser had spent the remainder of the day with his family, long forgotten sire programming kicking in. He gave them a tour of the fortress, the Nemesis, introduced them to the crew and the humans who were assisting them and explained everything that had gone down during their absence. "...and then I found you two. Suffice to say, we've been busy." He finished. "Most of that is completely unbelievable, but I am willing to since your the one who explained it." Said Windrunner with a look of disbelief on her faceplate. Cloudcover just looked confused.

"Well, now that you've returned to us, you'll see plenty of strange things." Stormchaser Responded before slightly jumping at the sound of his communicator going off. "Stormchaser, report to Shockwave's lab. Explain every detail you remember about the 'other world' to him so that he can attempt to replicate the event that sent you there." Came Megatron's voice. Stormchaser looked slightly upset at the thought of leaving his family and slightly surprised that Shockwave wanted to hear that. "Sir, won't Shockwave be too busy continuing project predacon?" He asked with an obvious tone of 'I don't want to do this'. "I have told him to put that project on hold for now. The ability to use an entire parallel universe's worth of resources to reinforce our forces here is much too good of an opportunity to pass."

Stormchaser sighed and gave his family an apologetic look "Duty calls, sorry. I'll be back as soon as possible." They smiled back. "We understand, sweetspark. You are the Decepticon second, this is to be expected. I'll take Cloudcover to the training room till you get back." Said his beloved. He turned and began walking toward Shockwave's laboratory.

Shockwave's Lab:

When he opened the door, Stormchaser was greeted by a stereotypical mad scientist's lab from a human horror film. There were computer monitors with advanced math equations and biological diagrams. Machines of unknown and questionable use were on top of the workbenches and counters. He even had a surgical berth with many drills and buzzsaws hanging above it on a machine that definitely has been used to torture some poor bot. It was almost the exact same as the one on Cybertron. "Greetings, Stormchaser. Has Lord Megatron Informed you of what I require?" Said Shockwave, appearing from the darkly lit room. "Yes he has, doctor. Let's try to make this quick, do you have the relic that caused the original displacement?" Stormchaser asked, entering the lab. "Yes. Come, I must know everything if this is going to work properly."

After a good hour or so, Shockwave was satisfied and demanded that Stormchaser accompany him to the site where the 'Dimensional' bridge would be built. Stormchaser commed his Sparkmate to make sure that doing that would be fine. She said it was but that she fully expected some 'together' time the second he got back. Stormchaser couldn't help but smirk at that.

Site of the Decepticon Dimesional Bridge Construction Area-The Middle of the Amazon Rainforest:

The two Decepticon officers exited the space bridge portal and were greeted with a regiment of construction class drones and the basic frame of the _large_ portal. "We must get to work. If we place all the time we can into this project then it will be completed by the end of the month." Informed Shockwave as he walked forward and began ordering the drones. Stormchaser followed his lead.

1 Month Later:

Stormchaser and Shockwave finished the bridge. After a month of solid work they were done. About three weeks ago the time frame became incredibly tight. Why? Because the Autobots and the humans had destroyed Darkmount. Luckily, the entirety of the command structure escaped but about half of the warrior drones were offlined and now the ability to conquer the other world were much more important. The Nemesis had parked itself above the construction site and every able bodied mech was assisting with the project.

Now, all that was left was left was to turn it on...

Detroit-USA-Earth-Animatedverse:

Optimus was not having a good day. First, the Decepticons had attacked. Second, they were doing some real damage. Third, a massive purple vortex appeared in the sky. "What is that?" Asked Megatron. So, it has nothing to do with him? Then what was it? All optics and eyes were on the strange portal when a very familiar jet came through and transformed, the mech using his boosters to stay in the air. Stormchaser was back and he looked like he had a purpose. "Humans,Autobots and Decepticons of Earth! My designation is Stormchaser! Some of you may know me, others will not. I am here to introduce you all to my Lord and Master." He swung his arm back at the portal and called out. " **MEGATRON!** "

All mouths opened at the sight of the massive warship that came through behind the flying Con. They hit the ground when what must have been hundreds of Cybertronian jets flew out from it and hundreds of Cybertronian cars and tanks poured out from several space bridges that appeared on the ground. Any sense of control over the situation was lost when a massive mech landed in front of the local Autobot and Decepticon leader, backed by five presumed officers (Stormchaser among them). The large mech spoke. "My name is Megatron. I am here to accept your complete and total surrender."

You could cut the tension with a knife. Hundreds of guns were pointed at the local Cybertronians and one wrong move would mean the end of all of them. "I'd do as he says. You don't want this to get messy, would you?" Advised a red, groundbased Decepticon. The local Megatron looked around at the invaders. Then at his own forces. "This is not over, Autobots." He said before retreating with his soldiers. A few vehicons and eradicons made to shoot them down. "No, let them leave. They are Decepticons, after all." Said the Prime!Megatron. "How about the rest of you?" He said, turning to stare into Optimus' optics.


	15. Chapter 15

Detroit-Animatedverse:

Two of the Autobots looked absolutely terrified. The other three either had a neutral look or one of steely determination. "I don't know who you are but if you think we're just going to _surrender_ to the likes of you then you have another thing coming!" Said Optimus. While some of the Autobots were obviously horrified with the idea of fighting a force that big but drew their weapons anyway. "I was hoping you'd say that." Said Megatron, his facialplate changing to bare a sadistic grin. He then fired his fusion cannon and his soldiers followed suit. The Autobots were completely incapacitated within seconds. "Ya know, I'm honestly surprised they thought tat would go differently." Remarked Knock-Out.

The Autobots were safely locked in the Nemesis' brig soon after.

Decepticon Forward Operations Base (Former Autobot Base):

The Decepticon high command had gathered in what used to be the local Autobot Base to plan their next move. "Our first action should be finding and neutralising the Decepticons native to this reality. It would be illogical to do anything else." Said Shockwave at the first opportunity he had. "I could not agree more, Shockwave. All we need to do is find where their headquarters are located. Soundwave, you know what to do." Ordered Megatron. Soundwave nodded and transformed, flying away at break neck speeds. "Stormchaser, return to the Nemesis and guard our new prisoners." Continued Megatron. Stormchaser was happy with his new orders. He'd finally get to see his Sparkmate and Sparkling again!

When he returned to the Nemesis and the first thing he did was see that his precious mate received her 'together' time with him. Then he gave his child a one on one training session. Then he reported to the brig. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" He said to the prisoners. He received no response, of cource. "Aww, come on. Not one of you has anything to say to me?" He looked around at each of the otherworlders before his optics landed on Bumblebee. "Hey, Bee! Come closer, I want to speak to you." His voice got increasingly more threatening as he walked closer to the small bot. Bumblebee stood up and walked closer to the cell bars. He looked like he had been crying. "Why? W-why did you do this?" He Said Said with tears rolling down his cheek and hands resting on the cell door. "Why?" Stormchaser laughed "well, there are two main reasons. Your Autobots and I'm a Decepticon. I've been fighting your kind for well over _six million_ years but the one I believe is important is..." Stormchaser, almost too quick to see, wrapped his servo around the yellow mech's throat "I _really_ don't like you." And he began to squeeze. The other Autobots were shouting Bumblebee's name and yelling at Stormchaser to stop. Bumblebee's optics grew wide with fear and he tried to scream but simply couldn't. Bumblebee stared up into the Decepticon's burning red optics. Stormchaser leaned in and whispered "No one is coming to save you. You will die on this ship, alone and afraid." He leaned back out and tugged on the scout's throat until he ripped out the poor young mech's vocal components. The small frame was sent flying back, unconscious. Stormchaser turned to the exit and began walking away, chuckling darkly as he went.

The Nemesis-Two days into the invasion of the alternate Earth:

Stormchaser had yet to return to the brig but being the only senior officer aboard had the added bonus of making sure everything was running perfectly. Megatron had sent word that he and the others had successfully driven the local Decepticons away from any territory they would be operating within. He placed several drones on the jobs he would have to do in order to visit the prisoners again. "Hey guys! We ready to chat now?" He walked into the middle of the room so that he could keep an optic on all the prisoners. Bumblebee looked depressed beyond belief, something he expected. Optimus was on the prison berth, Bulkhead was banging his head on the wall, Prowl was meditating and Ratchet was sitting in the corner, mumbling. "No? Really?" Said Stormchaser, smiling and turning to see everyone. "Yeah, none of them want to speak to you right now." Said a familiar voice. Before he could figure out who said that he was struck in the back of his head and sent crashing over to the other side of the room. When he turned to see who would dare to do hit him and then he saw _her_...Arcee. From his world. " **You!** " He shouted before she kicked him, knocking him out.

When he woke up all the Autobot prisoners were gone. _Megatron is not going to like this_ Stormchaser thought as he smashed the alarm. If he was lucky then the Autobots won't be off the ship yet. _How did_ _ **she**_ _get here anyway!_

"Lord Megatron! The Autobots are here!" He sent down his commlink to the Decepticon F.O.B in Detroit. "Yes, I am aware that the Autobots exist here. A team of them are currently in my brig." Came the response. "No, my Lord! I mean the Autobots that from **our** reality!"

" **WHAT?** "

"They also might have, maybe, possibly released the prisoners too."

" **HOW DID THEY GET IN THIS REALITY, NEVERMIND HOW THEY GOT ON BOARD?!"**

"Maybe we should consults Shockwave on that, Master."


	16. Chapter 16

The Brig aboard the Nemesis-20 minutes earlier:

Stormchaser was unconscious on the floor after a particularly nasty bump on the head. The one responsible, Arcee, turned to look at the captured Autobots. "He won't be out for long, we need to move." She said as opened their cells. "Arcee? What are you doing here?" Asked a surprised Optimus, standing up and leaving his cell. "Getting you out, now follow me. We've set up a base with the human resistance." She replied, leaving the room with the Earth team in tow. "We?" Said Optimus. "Yes, we."

They were sneaking through the Nemesis and nearing an exit when the alarm was sounded. They began to sprint then. When they did reach an exit they had to carefully avoid the many Decepticon patrols in the city. It was just there look that they were unable to. One group of Drones had gotten lucky and spotted them and currently had the, pined down. "WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Cried Bulkhead over the gunfire. "No, we won't." Assured Arcee with a calm face and a slight smugness in her voice. The reason why was revealed when six bots, some familiar and some not, Came speeding down the road, transformed and completely obliterated the patrol. The local bots were incredibly impressed.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Asked Ratchet in a horrible attempt to hide his awe. "We are the Autobots who fought the Decepticons who have invaded your universe." Said the large red and blue mech. "I am Optimus Prime and this is my team." He said gesturing to the assembled Autobots. "You have already met Arcee. This is Bulkhead and Wheeljack, the Wrekers, Bumblebee, my scout, Smokescreen, former Elite Guard and Ultra Magnus, my second in command. "Whoa, wait, Ultra Magnus isn't in command?"

"No, of cource I'm not! Only a Prime has the ability to successfully lead the Autobots." Responded Magnus, slightly offended that the local bots didn't think Optimus should lead.

"We can explain our differences later, for now we must return to our temporary base. The human called Isaac Sumdac is currently assisting us there." Said Optimus.

The Decepticon F.O.B- Just after Stormchaser's report:

"So, Shockwave, would you explain to me how the Autobots were able to follow us here!" Demanded Megatron. To Shockwave's credit, he didn't even flinch. "They most likely detected the energy surge needed to power the portal. It is logical to assume that they snuck through the patrols and followed us through."

Megatron growled. "Stormchaser, I'm sending someone to you. You will both draw out the Autobots and then eliminate them. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, my Lord." Came Stormchaser's reply through the commlink.

The Nemesis' bridge-Two minutes after the full alert:

"The Autobots must be receiving help. Which human has the most influence?" Wondered Stormchaser. "Most likely the that robots development one. Didn't he have a daughter?" Stormchaser smirked. "Andrew, Jenny could you come to the bridge? I have a mission for you." Said Stormchaser. "We'll be two minutes."

"Hello, Stormchaser." Came a voice from behind him. He turned to look. " Of cource Lord Megatron would send you, Starscream." Sighed Stormchaser. "Well, if your going to be here you might as well start scouting for the Autobots. I have to stay here and keep things running smoothly"

"I really was hoping you would say that! I can finally prove my worth to our Master!" Laughed Starscream. Stormchaser was incredibly concerned that he had finally lost a hold of his processor. Starscream ran out of the bridge most likely to the take off strip. "Hey buddy, what's the mission?"Said Andrew as he and his sister walked in after Starscream left. "I need you to infiltrate the resistance. The Autobots we know have no idea you work with us so you should be fine. When your there find a girl called Sari Sumdac and bring her here. Lord Megatron wants the Autobots drawn out and we are going to do just that."

Andrew and Jenny had left for their mission about two hours ago. They had yet to report back. Really, how hard was it capture one girl. "Stormchaser, we have her." Said Jenny over the communications. "Good! Take her to Megatron, with my compliments." Responded Stormchaser. Now that he had gotten that done (well, not him but you know what I mean) he decided to assist Starscream on his scouting.

Nothing could possibly go wrong now. Nothing at all.


	17. Chapter 17

Airspace around Detroit-10 minutes after the capture of Sari Sumdac:

"Starscream, wait up. I'm coming with you on this." Called Stormchaser. Starscream slowed his speed for his commanding officer to catch up and when he did they both continued together. "Have you seen anything suspicious so far?"

"Not yet, but one of the patrols has yet to report in. I was just heading to their last known position." Replied Starscream.

"In that case, we need to talk. Come with me." Said Stormchaser, turning toward one of the skyscrapers. Starscream remained close behind. They both transformed and landed on the building. "What are talking about, then?" asked Starscream.

"In one word: you." Starscream visibly flinched, most likely terrified of being punished for an unknown crime. "Don't worry, your not in trouble. I want to talk about your mental health." Informed Stormchaser. "What do you mean? I have noticed no difference." Said Starscream with confusion etched all over his facial plate. "Well I have and so has Soundwave, and even Megatron. You might not know it, but we _do_ keep an optic on these things. So, what's wrong? You've been…. _different_ since Megatron executed Dreadwing."

"I…I…" Starscream sighed "I simply believe that I must give Lord Megatron all I have. He chose _ME_ over _Dreadwing_. I know that he was a far better soldier than I ever could hope to be and I still don't understand why he didn't just let Dreadwing execute me, don't give me that look we both know that I have always been a horrible follower and that my passing would not bring any mourning." Explained Starscream, looking down at the ground.

Stormchaser looked shocked. "Starscream…You don't know why Megatron spared you? He did it because you're his spark-" He was interrupted by an explosion. The two mechs looked at each other, a silent sign of continuing later, and both flew toward the disturbance.

Decepticon refuelling and rearming station-Central Detroit-under the Nemesis:

When the two flyers arrived, they did to a full warzone. Hundreds of Vehicon guards were engaging both the local Autobots and their Prime!verse counterparts. They landed and immediately began to give orders. They hoped the rest of the main command structure would arrive soon, they may have the numbers, but drones really weren't good in major combat situations. The Autobots were dug in on the other side of the outpost. Stormchaser had the drones cease fire. Might as well see if this can't be sorted with words. "Alright Autobots, I'm coming out of cover. I will be unarmed and will not attack if there is no need. I want to talk to the Primes. Both of them." He shouted over before leaving the safety of the metal wall he had hid behind, servos raised above his helm.

He kept the same position and walked toward a place directly between the two factions, the Primes doing the same. "I know why you're here and you're not getting her. You should leave before the others show up and destroy you all." Warned Stormchaser, lowering his arms. "I'm afraid we can not do that, Stormchaser. If you bring the human to us then we will leave in peace." Said P!Optimus, his battle mask planted firmly over his mouth. "Why do I get the feeling that your lying to me Optimus? You're probably going to launch a full assault when you have the girl back." Spoke Stormchaser with venom in his voice. He knew he was right, of course. Since when does an _Autobot_ keep their word when they give it to a Decepticon? Never. "We're not just here for Sari. We know you also took two of the human resistance's newest members, too." Accused A!Optimus. Stormchaser raised an opticbrow. They hadn't figured out that Andrew and Jenny were both Decepticon collabarators? This could be very useful.

Well, it would have been if what happened next didn't happen. "Stormchaser, we have a little problem on the Nemesis." Came Andrew's panicked voice. Stormchaser made the hand sign of 'one second' to the two Autobot leaders. "Can it wait, I'm kind of in the middle of something down here." Then the Nemesis got a hole in it's side, courtesy of a small, vaguely human shaped cybertronian. "yeah, it…..it probably can't."

"Sari?" came the distressed voice of A!Optimus. "Sari? She's a **Techno-organic**!?" roared Stormchaser. He growled and then gave an order "Decepticons, engage the Autobots! Kill them all!" And just like that, the fighting started again.

Decepticon refuiling and rearming station-15 Minutes after the battle:

The Autobots had been driven off but the Decepticons had been horribly weakened. They no longer held any leverage and not a single Autobot was even harmed in a serious way. This was not good. Stormchaser was organising clean up and had sent Starscream to begin repairs on the Nemesis, vowing to continue their conversation at a later time. Megatron and the others returned soon after the fighting had ended. "Stormchaser, gather our forces and prepare the Nemesis for an interdimensional jump." Ordered the Decepticon lord. "Have we all we need, sir?" asked Stormchaser. "Indeed." Came the reply. Hopefully the Autobots wouldn't have a way back through but knowing them, they would.

The Nemesis-Prime Universe:

The officers had gathered in the meeting room. Apparently they had taken all they needed and they could safely build themselves back up. On top of that, Shockwave (after being nearly killed for allowing the Autobots a way to follow the Decepticons through the dimensional bridge) revealed that he had found a way to revive Soundwave's long dead minicon, Ravage. There was much rejoicing by all who knew Ravage's skill. Most of it was by Soundwave, for obvious reasons, who went as far as to _hug_ Shockwave. Ravage would be back within a week if all went well.

Stormchaser had retired to his and Windrunner's shared quarters for the evening. She had brought up a very valid point for him. "Where are the humans who are helping us going to stay when this is over? Whatever's left of the Autobots will proberbly hunt them until they die of old age." Where were the Humans that he had gotten so attached too going to stay when they returned to Cybertron?

He would have to look into that at some point in the near future.

Tomorrow, though? He was going to have to finish his conversation with Starscream. He had a good couple of hours to come up with a way of making sure that the revelation would not completely destroy the young mech's mind. Hopefully he wouldn't get into too much trouble for this. Megatron had forbade the topic he would be speaking to Starcream about, afterall.


	18. Chapter 18

The Nemesis-somewhere over Canada- 6:00pm:

Lord Megatron summoned the Officers to the briefing room for a "meeting of the upmost importance" he said. When everyone had gathered he explained how he had grown tired of Earth and wanted to head for Cybertron, to rebuild the Omega Lock. Well, more along the lines of pick it up. He'd had some drones rebuild it after its first destruction as a 'just in case' plan B. "You don't plan to cyberfrom Earth, do you?" asked Stormchaser with a hint of worry in his voice. "No, that would give me no edge over the Autobots and would cause the humans staying with us to have…negative feelings toward me. We will simply convert a small section of the Arctic to make sure it works correctly." He went on to have a report from each division head. Stormchaser knew it was a good idea to buy that house for his human friends for when they had to inevitably leave the ship. Shockwave had given Soundwave some extremely good news. He had been performing advanced surgery and program reconstruction on the minicon Ravage. He had been successful in restoring the deployer's spark, bringing him back from the dead. The news gave every officer in the room a smile with Soundwave going as far as to _hug_ the scientist. "Can someone please give me a report on what has happend since Cybertron? I'd like to know before I do anything." was the first words that came from the robo-panther's vocal components. The voice was female and seemed much more suiting of the little Decepticon than the roars and growls that they were accustomed too from the little femme. Hopefully, Soundwave, Lazerbeak and Ravage wouldn't be separated (again) for a while.

Chelford, Hampshire-South England-9:00pm:  
It was dark in the small in the small town and most of its residents were either fast asleep or just turning in. Either way, no one was going to notice the strange, alien jet setting down at the town's edge. From the cockpit came two humans, one man and one woman. "Why are you dropping us here, again?" asked the man. "Because this is probably going to be the last of any Decepticon or Autobot operations in this star system. Possibly in any place in the universe." Came a reply from the jet, transforming into a large robot. "Both myself and Windrunner felt that you two have done enough for us. We used some *ahem* legitimately obtained funds to purchase a house for the both of you here. I do hope its up to your expectations." Said Stormchaser, pointing at a small, two floored house. "I made sure Lazerbeak and Ravage had your belongings placed inside. You get settled in. We might never see each other again but I will defiantly inform you of the result of the battle." Said Stormchaser. _If I survive it,_ he thought to himself. "Yeah, you'd better." Threatened Jenny, playfully. "Seconded." Agreed her brother. "Till we meet again, little fleshlings." Responded the Decepticon. Both species gave a crisp salute before Stormchaser transformed and shot off into the distance. The two humans went inside their house and decided to get some sleep before meeting their new neighbours in the morning.

The Nemesis-on route to Cybertron for pick up of the Omega Lock:

Stormchaser landed on the air strip just as the warship entered the Space Bridge that Shockwave and Soundwave had installed on the ship's engines. They found that just building another full-size bridge would be a waste of resources in this vital time. There were no drones in the corridors. Stormchaser assumed they were either in the armory or were making final preparations in the hanger bay and on the air walked toward his quarters where his family was waiting for him. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of the two who held a piece of his spark, both with a look somewhere between nervous and excited on them. "Its time." Began Stormchaser "Windrunner, when the fighting starts and the Autobots get within 50 metres of the bridge, I want you to run for the escape pods. Cloudcover, you go with her and keep her safe. When you hear the gunfire end, wait 10 minutes. If I'm not there, then go without me." His tone gave no room for argument. The two in front of him gave a determined nod. It was obviously forced. They told him that both Megatron and Starscream wanted to speak to him.

The Nemesis-Starscream's quarters:

Stormchaser gave a sigh before knocking on the door. "Enter." Came a voice on the other side. He did. "We need to continue our talk." Said Stormchaser. "Yes, we do." Replied Starscream. A few hours later and Stormchaser left a stunned Starscream to think on the information he had received. Stormchaser told him about how his Mother, a femme named Strika, had met Megatron when he was getting drunk after a well fought victory in the arena. They had gotten on so well that hey may have interfaced with intent to spark. They did and Strika gave birth to Starscream. Starscream had asked if Megatron knew. Stormchaser responded with yes, he did and he was very proud. Starscream had demanded to know how he could be if he was beating him, threatening him and attempting to turminate him in that abandoned mine. It was explained that the beatings were diciplinary, the threats were to stop the other troops from thinking that he had favourites and Starscream would have just been placed in stasis in the mine due to his status as a hinderance at the time. _Now for Megatron_ he thought

The Nemesis-The Bridge:  
Megatron was waiting, servos held behind his back, on the bridge to give Stormchaser his orders. He would patrol the halls until Megatron called for him and make sure the Autobots wouldn't capture the ship. By the time they had finished talking the Nemesis had picked up the Omega Lock and was heading for Earth…...

The Nemesis-Corridor to the bridge:  
Stormchaser was sprinting. His patrol of combat drones was destroyed by the Autobot wreckers and he had been knocked unconscious in the fight. When he woke he had received a distress call from Soundwave and was currently making his way there. He charged into the room, only to see two of the Humans who had taken the Autobot's side (one of them was wearing the Apex Armour) and Soundwave being sucked between two bridge portals. The communications officer looked him straight in the optics and _spoke_. "Lazerbeak, Ravage; Eject. Commence operation; Evacuation. Stormchaser, take care of them." Both of the minicons dropped from their master's chassis and almost teleported to him with the speed they were traveling. The portals flashed brightly and Soundwave disappeared. "Find Windrunner and Cloudcover. Wait with them." Ordered Stormchaser, the minicons did as instructed. Stormchaser glared at the two Humans. "You probably just killed one of my oldest friends. You'll pay for that." Said Stormchaser, coldly while activating his elctro-claws at full power. He raised his arms to strike at the girl in the Apex Armour when he received an order from Megatron to go to the Omega Lock to provide assistance. "You two are _extremely_ lucky." He said before drawing his neutron assault blaster and firing into the Armour before, once again, sprinting through the ship.  
He found himself in the middle of a fist fight with the Autobot Bumblebee when the small scout shoved him back, punched Shockwave in the optic, grabbed the star saber and jumped toward the Prime and his Lord. Megatron took notice and fired at him. The scout was taken by flames when three out of four of the shots connected with his park chamber. The little frame fell into the pool of cybermatter and his optics dimmed. The Autobots all held shocked faces while the Decepticons (minus Shockwave, of course) looked positively giddy at the Mech's sudden offlining. A defient "NNNOOO!" caused all the assembled soldiers to turn their view toward Optimus as he pounded Megatron, literally, into the floor. The Prime pointed his Pathblaster at the warlord but before he could deal the final blow he was hit by a wave of dark energy. In his rage filled beat down, Optimus had failed to notice that he had put Megatron in reach of the Dark Star Saber. The Prime was flung off of the side of the structure and was dangling off the edge. Megatron raised the mystical sword and yelled "Prepare to join your scout in the Allspark!". Because of the assumed final confrontation between the two lifelong enemies, no one had noticed Bumblebee's spark reignite. No one saw him grip the Star Saber and no one payed attention to him charging the Decepticon leader. The shout of "Megatron!", however, drew everyone's attention. Megatron turned to see who would dare interrupt his moment when he felt a pain stab through his spark. The little bug had given him a deadly sting. Stormchaser could see the Autobot say something to his master but he did not hear it. He didn't care. He stood, completely still, optics wide and mouth open in shock as Megatron offlined and fell to the Earth below. Starscream shouting his intention to avenge his recently discovered father snapped him out of his stupor and he turned to retreat with the others. The escape pods were launched. The ones containing Shcokwave, Starscream and the drones entered into a small space bridge portal while the one containing Stormchaser, his family and the minicons crashed upon the Earth.

Druid's Hollow-Chelford Forest-4:27am:

"What was that?!" Shouted one of the leaders present at the meeting. "I am not sure." Responded another, staring in the direction that the fire-rock fell toward. The other two simply stared. "Perhaps it was a sign!" came a voice from the crowd below the leader's area. "Perhaps. We must cut this gathering short. The ancestors have spoken." Spoke the same Leader as before.

Chelford-The Greenfield residence-4:32am:

Andrew and Jenny had not expected Stormchaser to drop in so soon. They had been told that the battle was lost and that they were leaving the planet. For a brief time at least. They explained how they could not take the Minicons with them and asked if the siblings could take them in. They had agreed so long as the two small Cybertronians could use a holoform. They could. Lazerbeak took the form of a particularly large owl while Ravage made himself look like a large…. feline of some kind. Like a Lion, Tiger and a domesticated Maine Coon had children. It was a strange choice. The three larger Cybertronians left soon after, leaving a machine that could convert organic substances into Energon for the two little spies. They had told their friends that they were going to an old Decepticon Fortress world in order to hide themselves until they had enough strength to return to Earth. They knew the whole planet would end up crawling with Autobots and they were not prepared for that just yet. The next month saw Ravage becoming the leader of the local animals (he somehow convinced them to act as Decepticon spies in the town) while Lazerbeak circled the town to make sure no Autobots could find them. In the second month of their stay in Chelford, Jenny brought a Kitten home after finding out that one of the friends she had made was giving away the babies her own Cat had. She had showed the little ginger fluffball off to everyone in the house. They had all gathered round to hear what she had decided to name the little creature. She looked him in the eye and spoke "I'm gunna call you…...Rusty."

Author's Note:  
I am so sorry for how late this is. My life has been extremely busy in the past four or so weeks (mainly because of exams at school and several personal issues). If that wasn't bad enough, my laptop died and deleted all the plans I had for this chapter. I hope the longest chapter I have ever written makes up for the wait! Yes, this is the last chapter of Storm Warning but I do have a part two in mind (if you couldn't tell) and its going to be a crossover! Whoever can guess what with will get an internet cookie.

Anyhow, I have had a blast writing this and I'd like to thank the people who have followed and Favorited this story (I honestly didn't expect anyone to like this) and I can't wait to get started on the next. Which, by the way, is due for a first chapter in two weeks!


End file.
